


An Apple A Day

by SunshineRomance



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Jeon Wonwoo, Student Kim Mingyu, just a cute thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineRomance/pseuds/SunshineRomance
Summary: Mingyu doesn't like apples. They taste like sand, and they get all brown if you cut them and leave them out for too long and they supposedly kept the doctor away. A doctor Mingyu was rather fond of, a doctor that wasn’t actually a doctor at all and was actually the school nurse. Jeon Wonwoo was one nurse he didn’t want to keep away.





	An Apple A Day

Mingyu doesn't like apples. They taste like sand, and they get all brown if you cut them and leave them out for too long and they supposedly kept the doctor away. A doctor Mingyu was rather fond of, a doctor that wasn’t actually a doctor at all and was actually the school nurse. Jeon Wonwoo was one nurse he didn’t want to keep away.

He said that, yet here he was, debating whether to knock on the door, blood quietly making it’s way down Mingyu’s face, neck and arms as his heart continued to gush blood out, moving at a slightly faster than normal speed. Okay, so it was a lot faster, Mingyu’s heart was fluttering and he really didn’t know what to do. 

He gathered up what little courage he had, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. He waited awkwardly, glancing down at his watch but not registering the time in his head, looking up and down the empty hall, a soft pain throbbing in his head and elbows. He could _feel_ the blood clotting and the seconds and they passed, agonizingly slow.

The door opened,  _ finally _ , and Mingyu suddenly remembered the butterflies in his stomach and the blush that threatened to creep across his face and ears. He saw the porcelain face of nurse Jeon, the nurse that caused girls to “suddenly feel sick” or to trip and “twist their ankles”. Mingyu’s wounds didn’t surprise him at all, Wonwoo had been seeing his face around here often, both from getting pushed over by his upperclassmen and from just “chilling out” in the hallway, not-so-secretly hoping to catch a glance of the mysterious beauty that was the school nurse.

Wordlessly, Wonwoo let him in and Mingyu sat in his usual spot on the examination table, raised just the right amount so that they met eye to eye. Although Mingyu was on the examination table, he was the one doing most of the examining. He watched the way that Wonwoo moved, graceful and flowing like water, his long lab coat lagging behind him as he shut the door and went over to fetch some gloves. His footsteps were light and quiet, adding to his overall gentle demeanor. Mingyu could tell why so many girls fell for him.

Pulling on the white latex gloves with a soft snap, Wonwoo finally turned to face Mingyu, taking his wire-rimmed glasses out of his jacket pocket and settling them on the bridge of his nose.

“What happened to you?” He questioned Mingyu with a gentle tone, surely one he used with all his patients but nevertheless made Mingyu feel… _things_. He blushed a little, and then the question that had escaped Wonwoo’s (pretty) lips finally became clear in Mingyu’s mind. 

“Oh… I, I tripped and fell on the gravel.” Wonwoo got close to him, tenderly positioning Mingyu’s head with the pads of his gloved fingers as he muttered a quiet “Mm,” next to Mingyu’s face, looking at the scratches that (totally ruined Mingyu’s visuals and) ran across his forehead and cheek.

“Just sit still while I dress your wounds, okay?” Mingyu nodded and swallowed, unsure of how long Wonwoo was just going to stare and inspect his face, while being a few inches from it. To Mingyu’s relief he pulled back, took out a few fluffy cotton balls and a bottle of what mingyu assumed to be alcohol. He cringed, well aware of what he was about to endure. 

Wonwoo calmly poured some on to the cotton ball, Mingyu could hear the swish of the painful liquid swirling around in the bottle. He could feel himself tense up as Wonwoo approached him with it.

“Ah, this might hurt a bit, but I have to disinfect it since it’s gravel… Here, you can hold onto this,” Wonwoo reached over to his desk, producing a small stuffed fox from his drawer that made Mingyu’s heart melt completely. It was soft, and the way Wonwoo had mentioned it made it seem like he gave it to everyone, but it was well taken care of and, Mingyu thought, Wonwoo probably had washed it at least once before. He smiled a little, a smile that soon vanished with the burning sensation of alcohol on flesh, and the fox was crushed in his hands to Mingyu’s dismay. 

It was really painful at first, Mingyu flinching away despite Wonwoo’s slightly exasperated sighs, but it got better with his gentle touch, carefully cleaning his wounds in textbook fashion, never seeming in a hurry. The soft animal in his hands and the fluffy cotton on his face made Mingyu the smallest bit sleepy. Maybe it was because it was so quiet, just the two of them in the room, or perhaps is was the calm demeanor of the nurse who took his time. At times, Wonwoo’s silky black hair would brush against Mingyu’s cheek as he examined closely. Did Wonwoo really pay  _ this _ much attention to all his patients?

Wonwoo brought himself back to full height, no longer leaning into Mingyu. He could swear he saw the ghost of a smile on Wonwoo’s lips, nevermind what Mingyu was doing looking at Wonwoo’s lips in the first place. Wonwoo looked at him through his bangs, and Mingyu could feel his heart beating faster the longer Wonwoo stayed close to him. He eventually moved away from the table Mingyu was on, finding a cream amongst his many cabinets. Mingyu could finally relax his muscles, realizing that he was still awkwardly holding the fox that  _ actually kind of looks like Wonwoo, what the heck, _ and really didn’t know what to do with it, so he just kept it in his hands, petting its head and scratching behind its ears absentmindedly. 

Wonwoo returned to Mingyu’s side and  _ did he really have to be so close this seems a little excessive, _ and uncapped the little orange tube, putting the most careful drop on the end of his slender finger. With a small “Ah,” Wonwoo took hold of Mingyu’s face with his other hand, turning him a little so he no longer faced Wonwoo head on, suddenly acutely aware that he had been staring at his long eyelashes and his rosy lips. He could feel the light dusting of pink creep over his cheeks.

Mingyu felt him run his finger over his scratches, being careful not to press too hard, holding his face gingerly, making sure that the cream covered every exposed bit of flesh so that it would heal faster. He took his time again as if coloring something in, afraid to go outside the lines. Mingyu ever so slightly melted under his touch, his eyes staring to flutter shut in the calm silence of the infirmary. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, and let his muscles relax. He swore he could  _ feel _ Wonwoo smile softly above him, finishing his job carefully and methodologically. 

He left Mingyu’s side once more, finding some bandages of several sizes before, to Mingyu’s surprise, dropping the open box on the floor and spilling the contents all over the floor at Wonwoo’s feet. He dropped to the floor, fingers carefully placing each bandage in its place as Mingyu stood up to help him. He picked a few up in his hand and then realised he was  _ still _ holding onto the fox, but he didn’t want to put it on the floor, so he just kind of set it in his lap, picking up the few bandages that were left and then handed them to Wonwoo. He definitely  _ didn’t _ think about Wonwoo’s hand gently grazing against his own as he handed them over because he  _ wasn’t _ in some B rated romcom. Wonwoo finished sorting them out and smiled sweetly at the stuffed animal in Mingyu’s lap as Mingyu felt his heart go into overdrive. 

“Do you like it? You can keep it if you like.” Wonwoo stood up, leaving Mingyu to absorb what he was just said, looking down at the fox that resided in his lap and would forever remind him of the school nurse. He snapped out of his melancholy and stood up, flustered.

“T-thanks. It’s cute.” If Mingyu had any less of a brain to mouth filter he would have added “It looks like you,” but he managed to slap his hand against his mouth before he said anything that would make him want to crawl into a hole. He stepped over to the examination table again, looking fondly at the fox and holding it just a bit tighter. 

Wonwoo peeled open the bandage packaging, slowly and carefully, making sure to not touch the side of the band-aid that would be in direct contact with Mingyu’s skin with his gloved hands. He brushed Mingyu’s hair away before placing the bandage over his well cared for scrapes on his forehead, cheek and arms. Wonwoo held Mingyu’s wrist as he placed it on his elbows, holding it for a little longer than necessary, making Mingyu’s heart skip a beat.

“Well, that’s all I can do for now. How are you feeling?”

“I’m better now, thank you,” Mingyu held the fox close to his beating chest, grateful for Wonwoo’s hard work. Wonwoo looked softly at Mingyu’s grip on the stuffed animal.

“You remind me of the kids I used to have come in when I worked at the elementary. They would always ask if I could kiss it better.” He laughed a little, the smile lighting up his face and warming Mingyu’s heart.

“Could you? I-I mean…! That wasn’t what I-” Mingyu flushed a bright red and looked down at his feet, ready to bolt out of the room. Wonwoo took off his gloves and threw them into the waste bin next to his desk, washing his hands before he approached Mingyu, lifting his face with his bare, slightly wet and surprisingly soft hands. He placed a soft kiss on Mingyu’s cheek, suspiciously on Mingyu’s bare skin instead of the bandage right next to it, and then, a little more forcefully, patted Mingyu’s shoulder. 

“Come again soon,” He said, opening the door with what Mingyu thought might be a smirk, and he left, slightly confused if Wonwoo wanted him to get hurt again, considering what he said. He held onto the fox with a summer in his heart, and he walked away, only miserably realizing he didn’t get a hall pass from him when he opened the door to his next class.


End file.
